As an example for heat dissipation measures for electrical apparatuses, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H11-195889 (Patent Literature 1) discloses the following technology, for example. That is, a printed circuit board heat dissipation component is attached to a printed circuit board for dissipating heat generated in an electronic component mounted on the printed circuit board, and the heat dissipation component includes: an attachment part which is inserted in a lead inserting hole of the printed circuit board and soldered on the printed circuit board together with a lead of the electronic component; and a heat dissipation part rising from the board surface as an integral body with the attachment part.